Spyro Cynder One-Shot lemon
by MidniteArt
Summary: Found this site after a few years of inactivity, figured I'd burst back on the scene with a steamy love scene. But yeah, basically after Spyro and Cynder defeat Malefor, they need to find somewhere to rest, and, thanks to the absence of Sparx, among other things, loveyness ensues


**Just a quick run of the mill Spyro/Cynder one shot lemon. Decided I'd use the general story line instead of some 93-chapter-3-book epic backstory. First Lemon, first time on this site in 4 years, be gentle ;) R &R!**

It was a miracle we had survived at all. Honestly, it still doesn't make sense. The reason I admitted I was in love with him was that I figured we were going to die. Of course, I would've liked to have waited a bit longer on that one, but... yeah. Regardless, we survived.

The "land" we were surrounded by was seemingly attached to nothing. Although the imbalance of darkness and light had been restored, the planet's crust, unfortunately, had not been. But that was an issue for later. I was tired. Exhausted even. And, after seeing what spyro had gone through, I figured he probably was as well. 3 years of sleep didn't really do the trick this time. So in need of rest, we flew from island to island, searching for a place to sleep. Most of the floating chunks of land, though, were no larger than Spyro and I, and, to make things even better, they weren't stable enough to stand on, much less take a nap. So we searched.

"I wish Sparx were here" Spyro said, suddenly.

"Yeah..." I replied. While he was annoying as hell, he was good at finding things we couldn't.

"But it is nice to spend some time with you alone," he continued, almost awkwardly "without things trying to kill us, you know."

It was obvious he remembered what I had said to him. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not, but I decided to push it further.

"I kind of miss the magical chain, just a little" I said.

"Why's that?" he replied, probably knowing we both missed it for the same reason.

"I enjoyed being close to you, even if it was a little forced." I responded, as I hinted a smile.

It's hard to tell when a dragon blushes, but you could see it in his eyes. He couldn't control his smile. So we felt the same way.

"I th-" I began, but before I could finish, he accidentally cut me off.

"Look! It's the underground tunnel!"

I had forgot what I was going to say.

"Not so underground anymore." I responded.

"Well, techni-"

"Shh"

We flew towards it. By some miracle, it had remained mostly intact. Only bits of the ground had broken apart. So I supposed the people inside had survived.

After flying towards it for however long, we reached the door. It took both of us to open it, which, in itself, was almost as exhausting as fighting a giant evil purple dragon armed with the power of dark magic. As the doors slid open, we waited for the roar of crowds cheering us on. We were greeted by silence.

"They must have evacuated after, you know, everything blew up." Spyro said, hoping for the best.

"The dragons probably took everyone down to the lowest levels of the cavern" I responded, hopefully.

"I guess..." He responded.

We walked a ways along the path.

"I'm fucking exhausted. Can we sleep and figure this out tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he would agree.

"Please?" He replied, as relief and exhaustion flooded his eyes.

I wanted to find somewhere dark. And unfortunately, the bottom had been ripped out of this cavern, leaving about 200 feet of wall, and pathway itself. It was fairly bright in here. I flew to our left, and found my way to a tunnel with a waterfall covering it's entrance. It was relaxing. And cold. Spyro followed shortly after, and plopped himself onto the ground. I tried to say "Goodnight", but he was asleep before I could get a word in. So I laid down.

I was still cold, though. Then I had an idea. A good one? Probably not. A great one. I walked over to where spyro was laying, and curled myself up inside his sprawled arms. I was warm and happy. And I fell asleep.

I awoke in complete darkness, slightly confused. It took me a few seconds to realize that everything wasn't some crazy, fucked up dream. I suddenly realized that I was cradled in Spyro's arms. Tired, I rolled over, and wrapped my legs around him. He was warm.

I felt something on my belly. Something that wasn't his belly. I mentally brushed it off for a second, but the slow realization of what it was, and the fact I was in heat, didn't help at all. I couldn't control my thoughts, and they were running wild.

Yeah, I had thought of this kind of stuff before. Being in heat sucks, and getting myself off to wild fantasies is how I usually cope. But this was different. This was real. And no matter how much I wanted to control myself, I figured I'd give in eventually.

I was wide awake now. I pushed myself a little bit away from him, and slid my body down, till my head was level with his waist. And there it was; his dragonhood, in all its glory. I stared for a few seconds, and then gave in. I stuck my tongue out and licked it, lightly. It tasted like, well, his dragonhood. At that point, my slit was soaked. I was a needy dragoness. I slowly took the tip of his dragonhood in my mouth, and then slid my head down his shaft, until it hit the back of my throat. I pulled my head back, and then let it slide down, slowly, while my tongue dashed around it, trying to get as much of his delicious flavour in my mouth as possible. He moaned, then stirred, and his head rose.

I panicked, and my head slid off of his dragonhood, and we made eye contact.

"Please don't stop." He said, tired, but awake.

I was still wet. And in need. I slowly swallowed his dragonhood, letting it slide as far as my throat would allow, and, now knowing that i needed to please him, I massaged it with my tongue. I began to pick up speed. He moaned again. I moved one of my paws down to massage my slit. I needed him. Badly.

He had rotated onto his back, and I onto my knees. I began to move faster, wanting to get him there as quickly as I could.

Apparently, dragons come a lot quicker in the mornings.

Before I had even realized what was happening, his paws rammed my head into his waist, and the entire length of his dragonhood was rammed down my throat. He came almost violently, shaking with each burst of seed that slid down my throat. Warmth began to fill my chest, and then, as he finished, my mouth. There was so fucking much of it I could barely hold it in my mouth. It had a strange flavor, but knowing what it was only made me that much hornier.

His legs went limp. I got fully onto my feet. both ends of my body dripping.

"That was amazing Cynder..." He began, breathless. I crawled on top of him and kissed him before he could finish. I was getting my own tonight, too.

I began rubbing his dragonhood with my soaking wet slit, and, as it lightly massaged my clit, we both moaned.

"Cyn..." He began, but, again, I cut him off with a kiss.

I slid my slit to the top of his dragonhood, which had become stiff again.

"I love you, Spyro." I said, before doing what I had fantasized about night after night, ever since I got to experience my first heat season.

I slid my body down his, and his erect dragonhood found it's way into my slit. It hurt. Nothing had ever been in there before. I slid down, ignoring the pain, until our waists touched. He slowly began to pull out, and the pain was immediately overcome by pleasure. I moaned his name, and he rolled me onto my back. We kissed again, and he slid his dragonhood back into my slit. The waterfall had since ceased it's flow, and you could hear his shaft enter my wet slit. Just the noise was enough to almost get me there.

I inhaled, and the smell of sex filled my nostrils. his hormones, his seed, my juices, all combined, was something I would normally find disgusting, but, in that moment, did all the more to turn me on. He continued pressing himself into me, obviously trying to restrain himself.

"Harder, please" I moaned, softly.

He began to pick up speed, his waist hitting mine with each thrust. I could feel my juices running down my legs, my ass, and onto my tail. With each thrust, he only seemed to push harder, and we both began to moan softly.

I halted him. I wanted to take his full length. Wordlessly, I pushed him off of me and rolled onto my stomach and pushed my exposed ass into the air. I could feel my juices begin to slide down my legs, and he wasted no time mounting me. As he pushed the full length of his dragonhood into me, I felt it hit my cervix, and a burst of pleasure hit me like a wave. I pushed my body into his with each thrust, feeling a new wave of pleasure with each thrust.

Barely able to speak between moans, I pleaded for him to go faster. He happily obliged.

His body slammed me into the ground with each thrust, the sounds of our waists hitting, our moaning, and of his dragonhood pounding my wet slit loud enough to be heard from anywhere in the cavern

"Spyro, I'm so fucking close!" I said, in between moans. Suddenly, A wave of pure extacy came over me. I lost control of my body. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his shaft as far as it would go into my slit. My legs began to shiver, and I lost control of my front ones. My slit began pulsing around his dragonhood, shoved deep inside of me. Small squirts of my juices began escaping onto his body. He couldn't take it anymore, and I suddenly felt his dragonhood, deep inside of me, release it's seed. It filled my cervix and began forcing it's way outside of it's slit, till it, mixed with my juices, began running down my leg. As our climaxes reached their ends, we collapsed onto the ground, and fell back asleep.


End file.
